The purpose of this study is to determine the long-term safety and efficacy of IL-2 in maintaining or increasing CD4 counts in subjects who participated in ACTG 328 and have enrolled in A5051. The study also looks to describe the effects of continued IL-2 on time to virologic breakthrough in subjects on Highly Active Antiretroviral Therapy (HAART) and the long term treatment with HAART and IL-2 on the frequency of latently infected cells in a longitudinal fashion. This study also wishes to assess the durability of immunologic changes seen in subjects on long-term IL-2 and to determine if there are differences between those started on IL-2 after 12 weeks versus after 84 weeks of HAART.